1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved predator simulation board game apparatus wherein the same is arranged to effect simulation of inner action between a predator and prey species utilizing tokens and intersecting game paths for purposes of simulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Board games of various types are utilized in the prior art and particularly jumping type games wherein tokens such as in a checkers method of play permits jumping of opponents such as set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,886,279; 3,434,719; 4,150,828; and 3,610,627.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a new and improved predator simulation board game apparatus as set forth by the instant invention addressing both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing for simulation of inner action between a predator and prey species utilizing simplicity of understanding and entertainment of the game structure in a manner not set forth by the prior art and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.